The Story Of Konohaloid
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Tempat seluruh nada dari Vocaloid berkumpul menjadi satu dengan cerita berbeda setiap chapter bagi pasangan Winter Blossom./CLOSED! Undergoin : Chapter 6!
1. Paradichlorobenzene&AntiChlorobenzene

**The Story of Konohaloid**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vocaloid Songs **_belongs to _**Yamaha Coorporation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part One : Paradichlorobenzene with Anti-Chlorobenzene**

**Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha with Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, August 09 XXX8**

Kembali. Konoha diliputi duka dengan kehilangan banyak aparat kepolisian pilihan. Pemimpin mereka, Sakura Haruno, masih diliputi bimbang di atas kursi empuknya. Ia memandang jendela berkali-kali, yang berkali-kali pula dinodai abu.

Ia menggeram kesal. Tangannya ia kepal, lalu kini ia gebrak meja di hadapannya. Folder-folder yang belum selesai ia tanda tangan kini berserakan kemana-mana. Untung di dalam ruangan itu hanya tinggal ia sendiri.

"Dasar… Si Uchiha itu, selalu saja seenaknya!" Ia menggebrak meja sekali lagi, lalu kini menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan gerakan cepat. Ia benar-benar sedang kebingungan dan ketakutan sekarang.

"Ayah… Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Ia memegangi dua sisi kepalanya. "Dasar tidak berguna!"

"_Sakura…" Sakura kecil, yang sudah melihat aksi pembunuhan di depan matanya, kini menangis di hadapan ayahnya yang sekarat. "Tolong, jaga keadilan di Konoha baik-baik…"_

"_A-Ayah!" Ia menangis lagi. "A-Apa maksudnya?"_

"_Jaga Konoha dari pembunuh Ayah tadi…" Sakura semakin menangis. "Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Mau, kan?" Dan lengan yang kurus ceking itu kini terkulai lemah, membuat Sakura kecil menangis menjadi-jadi._

_Para aparat kepolisian baru berdatangan, dan mereka berusaha menghibur Sakura. Sakura yang terguncang emosinya langsung memegang salah satu katana yang ditancapkan di dada ayahnya, lalu mengacungkannya di udara._

"_AYAH! AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM KEPADA ORANG YANG MEMBUNUHMU!"_

**oOo**

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum miring. Ia berhasil menguasai bagian selatan Konoha dengan pasukan Anti-Pemerintahnya. Ia memang pribadi yang bebas, tak mau menaati peraturan hingga menentang pemimpin Konoha, Sakura Haruno.

Badannya yang penuh luka lecet kini diobati oleh salah satu petugas kesehatan di organisasinya, Ino Yamanaka. Ia duduk selonjor sambil memikirkan cara lain untuk melawan pemerintah.

Kota Konoha semakin semrawut dengan adanya perbedaan perseptif besar-besaran ini. Kelompok pro-pemerintah di utara dan bagian barat sampai timur Konoha, melawan kelompok anti-pemerintah yang telah menguasai bagian selatan Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun." Ino berdiri. "Istirahatlah." Sasuke mengangguk, lalu Ino tersenyum padanya dan meninggalkannya duduk di atas jalanan penuh abu dan darah. Masih ia pegang batu besar di tangannya, batu yang belum sempat ia lemparkan ke satu tempat yang paling ia tuju.

Jendela besar gedung pemimpin Konoha, ruangan Sakura Haruno berada.

"_Sasuke." Sasuke kecil sedang bermain ayunan di taman belakang rumahnya. Ayahnya tampak kelelahan sehabis berlari. "Nak, ayah ingin berlari."_

"_Aku ikut!" seru Sasuke. "Aku ingin ikut ayah!"_

"_Sudah! Biar Itachi saja yang ikut ayah. Kau jaga ibu." Sasuke merengut. Terdengar suara sirine polisi di pagar depan rumahnya. "Ah! Celaka! Sudah, ya, Sasuke. Bantu ibumu."_

"_Ta-Tapi Ayah!"_

"_Tidak ada waktu lagi!"_

_BRAKK!_

"_MENYERAHLAH, FUGAKU UCHIHA!"_

"Mau minum?" Sasuke mendongak, mendapati salah satu teman antisnya, Sasori Akasuna, sedang memberikan air minum kepada semua orang. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengambil sebotol air minum yang disodorkan Sasori untuknya, menengguknya sampai habis, lalu membuangnya begitu saja. "Capek?"

"Hn." Ia menggumam. Sasori berdecak. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke-" Sasuke menoleh. "-kita kehabisan pasukan. Banyak yang sudah diringkus aparat keparat itu." Giliran Sasuke yang berdecak.

"Sudah, Sasori. Yang penting mereka semangat." Sasori menunduk lesu.

"Itulah masalahnya. Semangat mereka surut, Sasuke." Sasuke kini menggeram marah. Ia bangkit dengan cepat. "Oi! Mau kemana?"

"Tenang. Aku yang akan membakar semangat mereka."

**oOo**

Sakura Haruno berdiri di depan jendela besar ruangannya saat salah satu anggota kepolisian yang luka-luka masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Haruno-sama." Ia membungkuk patah-patah. "Ki-Kita banyak kehilangan nyawa."

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Aku tak mau tahu!" Ia membanting jas putihnya ke sembarang arah. "Biar aku yang bicara pada mereka."

Keegoisan, kecemburuan dan semangat balas dendam telah merenggut sosok asli Sakura Haruno, yang kini berujar dengan penuh semangat menyemangati _boneka_nya. Ia menyeru-nyerukan keadilan, keputus asaan kelompok antis, kekuatan persatuan dan kekuatan hati.

Namun, semuanya palsu.

Sakura hanya memanfaatkan mereka untuk membalaskan dendamnya terhadap satu-satunya keturunan terakhir Fugaku Uchiha, seseorang yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

"KITA BUAT MEREKA SADAR, BAHWA PEMERINTAHLAH YANG MENGATUR NEGARA! PERATURAN DIBUAT UNTUK MENSEJAHTERAKAN KEHIDUPAN KITA!"

Dengan semangat menggebu, Sakura membuat mereka terpengaruh. Ia tersenyum senang dalam hati.

Misinya hari ini berhasil, dan kini ia harus bersiap memikirkan rencana melawan Sasuke Uchiha yang kini telah menyiapkan pidatonya juga.

**oOo**

"KITA TUNJUKKAN PADA PEMERINTAH BAHWA KITA INGIN KEADILAN! KITA INGIN MEREKA SADAR BAHWA MEREKA TAK BERHAK MEMBATASI HAK KITA!"

Sasuke berteriak dengan sepenuh gebuan semangat. Keringat membasahi dahinya. Para _boneka_nya tersenyum lalu bersorak atas pidato palsunya, lalu ia turun dan duduk selonjor di atas jalanan abu.

Ia senang masyarakat itu juga anti-pemerintah, sama sepertinya. Kini ia memikirkan rencana lagi untuk menghancurkan pemerintah Konoha. Mata obsidiannya menatap nanar dedebuan yang masih berterbangan di hadapannya.

_Sebenarnya, apa yang ia cari?_

Ah, ia cemburu dengan kehidupan kakaknya dari masa lalu. Ia ingin membalas perbuatan pemerintah yang membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya.

_Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini?_

Menjajakan… kemerdekaan?

Ia meremas kepalanya sendiri, berusaha menahan beban dari kecilnya. Matanya terkatup erat. Ia mengerang-erang saat ia merasakan berbagai macam pisau imajiner menancap tepat di ulu hatinya.

"Kubunuh kau, Haruno!"

**oOo**

"Sakura, kau yakin?" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura yang kini tersenyum licik, bukan ciri khasnya. Ia tahu Sakura memiliki masa lalu kelam dan bersifat tertutup semenjak itu, namun kali ini ia melihat _dark _Sakura yang sesungguhnya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Untuk apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. "Toh, kalau aku berhasil membalaskan dendam ayah, berarti aku bisa langsung menyusulnya." Dengan revolver yang ia main-mainkan di tangannya, Sakura berujar ringan. Membuat Naruto merinding dan kini melempar revolver Sakura ke sembarang arah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" tanya Sakura dingin. Naruto melotot tajam.

"Kau mau bunuh diri, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Sakura diam. "Kau ingin membuang para warga yang membantumu melawan para anti-pemerintah itu, ha! Pengecut, kau tahu itu! Kukira kau membacakan pidato dengan semangat berapi-api selama ini adalah cerminan dirimu sendiri."

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, sialan!" Sakura kini menatapnya lebih tajam. "Aku melakukan itu demi rakyatku!"

Dan itu bohong.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti tadi, Sakura! Sadar! Mereka semua berkorban untuk semangat balas dendammu yang menggebu itu!" Naruto kini beranjak marah. "Ternyata salah aku menghormatimu selama ini!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menyentuh bahu Sakura, lalu membisikkan suatu kata-kata yang membuat Sakura tercekat. Sakura terduduk di lantai, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

_Sasuke Uchiha is your aisu-ouji in the past._

**oOo**

Jalanan kembali penuh. Sasuke menatap penuh kebencian seluruh aparat kepolisian dan jajaran masyarakat di hadapannya. Ia memicing melihat ruangan khusus Sakura tertutup rapat oleh tirai.

"Tch. Ia takut." Ia meludah sembarang tempat, lalu bersiap memulai _perang_. "SERANG!"

Dan pertumpahan darah itu kembali terjadi. Mereka berimbang, membuat Sasuke cukup kewalahan. Ia berusaha mencari celah untuk melempar sekali saja batu besar di tangannya ke kepala Sakura.

Dan kepala itu muncul, muncul di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ah, ini dia pemimpin pengecut kita." Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Berikanlah seluruh Konoha pada kami, Haruno."

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha." Ia mendesis. "Kali ini, apa maumu setelah mendapatkan seluruh Konoha?"

Latar bentrok sedikit membuat suara Sakura tertelan, dan membuat Sasuke harus memikirkan lamat-lamat jawabannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah puas." Sakura tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. "Kau mau membunuhku, Haruno?"

"Tidak," ia menjawab ringan, "hanya membalaskan dendam kesumatku pada keturunanmu."

Mereka berdua diam. Bentrok semakin menjadi-jadi saat api berkobaran dimana-mana.

"Kau puas akan semua ini, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. "Seluruh pasukanmu dan pasukanku, bertempur, menghabiskan nyawa dan kita menyemangatinya."

"Kau seakan-akan mau membuatku sama sepertimu, memanfaatkan mereka." Sakura berdecak kesal. "Kali ini, kau yang akan kehilangan nyawa itu Uchiha."

"Sebelum itu, kau harus dengar." Sasuke memandang Sakura lurus. "Aku, pemimpin anti-pemerintah yang hampir mati di tangan pemimpin kota Konoha, ingin setelah kami dapat menduduki Konoha lebih luas lagi, kami akan membuat peraturan kami sendiri."

"Peraturan seperti apa, hm? Peraturan membunuh satu sama lain?" ejek Sakura. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Bukannya pemerintah sendiri yang kini telah melanggar peraturan untuk tidak saling membunuh satu sama lain itu?" Sasuke memojokkan Sakura. "Lihat. Kalian telah membunuh saudara kalian sendiri di Konoha."

"Kau jangan munafik, Uchiha." Bahu Sakura berguncang. "Paling juga kau yang memanfaatkan mereka."

"Hei, kalau saja kau tak membunuh seluruh keluargaku, tak mungkin aku begitu." Sakura tersenyum miring.

"Sadarkah kalau orang tuamu membunuh ayahku?" Sasuke diam. "Apa kau iri denganku, Uchiha?" Ia tetap diam. "Aku yang memerintah kalian, dan kau ingin kedudukan itu, bukan begitu?"

"Berisik." Ia menggenggam erat _handgun_ di saku kanannya yang penuh goresan. "Kau yang memanfaatkan mereka untuk balas dendam."

"Apa kau ingin berkelit, Uchiha?" ejek Sakura. Perang semakin melunjak. "Hei, Uchiha, bagaimana kalau kita tentukan siapa yang lebih pantas?"

"Aku tak mau membuang nyawa." Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya, meski tampak menyeramkan kali ini.

"Jadi, kau takut padaku, hm? Bilang saja, Uchiha." Sakura mendekatinya dengan katana siap di tangan kanan yang ia sisipkan di belakang. "Ayolah, ini perang."

"Dan kau harusnya sadar, Haruno." Sasuke mendekat juga. "Kau yang memulai." Senyum licik terlukis di wajah keduanya.

Meski berbeda latar belakang, mereka sama-sama balas dendam dan memanfaatkan semua orang di sekitarnya. Mereka sama-sama terjalin dalam benang kusut yang dibuat oleh orang tua mereka. Namun, mereka tidak saling menghadap satu sama lain.

Mereka saling bertolak belakang dengan benang yang terkait erat.

"Okei. Perang telah terjadi."

Pertumpahan darah.

Jeritan kesakitan.

Pukulan dan memar.

Bebatuan terlempar.

Abu dan asap bertebaran.

Kota Konoha sudah bagaikan sebuah kota mafia yang sedang bentrok. Sakura melirik sekelilingnya, dan matanya mulai menanar saat ia merasakan detak jantungnya semakin lemah. Ia menangis tanpa suara dan kini tubuhnya jatuh ke aspal dingin. Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan remeh.

"Menyerah, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke mengejek.

"Ugh!" Bercak darah keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke mulai merasa puas. Sakura menangis lagi. Ia melihat bayangan kehancuran kota yang semakin membuatnya melemah.

Selama ini, Sakura berlindung dibalik keadilan. Ia ingin kota ini menjadi lebih baik, namun mengapa ia memulai perang dengan saudaranya sendiri?

"Sialan…" desis Sakura. Ia berusaha bangkit dan kini membungkukkan badannya, membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Uhuk! Kotaku… Kembalikan kotaku, brengsek!"

"Kota yang seperti apa?"

"Seperti dulu. Bersih."

"Kau yang mengotorinya."

"Uhuk! Aku tak mau tau-UKH!"

"Kau pemimpinnya."

Sakura merasakan sesak napas karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Banyak masyarakat yang kini tewas di hadapannya. Limpahan darah tak terelakkan, begitu pula dengan hujan abu dan batu. Sasuke mendongak, dan sebuah abu berwarna merah darah mendarat di atas hidungnya.

Ia mengambilnya, lalu meremasnya. Apakah rasa cemburu Sasuke selama ini terbalaskan dengan abu ini?

Ia merunduk, lalu ikut jatuh terduduk. Darah keluar sendiri dari seluruh luka yang membusuk di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia jatuh di sebelah Sakura yang sekarat.

"Ssh, Haruno." Tak ada jawaban. "Kota ini… apa artinya?"

"Ru-Rumahku, Uchiha. Ini rumahku uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk lagi. "Uchiha. Aku menyerah."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, sedangkan mata Sakura menyipit sendu. Ia mengaku kalah di hadapan Sasuke, musuh bebuyutannya yang menguras seluruh nyawa kotanya untuk melawannya selama 3 tahun ini.

"Lalu… Apa lagi?" Sakura tertawa getir.

"Aku… ingin kau memimpin… kota ini uhuk!" Sasuke semakin terkejut. "Aku… tahu kau anti-pemerintah… tapi setidaknya tolong uhuk! Jaga mereka, uhuk uhuk!" Sakura menangis lagi.

Langit Konoha yang selalu cerah, kini semakin gelap dan memerah. Sasuke mendongak, melihat abu-abu itu berjatuhan bagai salju.

"Aku tidak mau." Sakura merengut. "Kau sudah tahu aku ini anti-pemerintah."

"Dan kau pemimpinnya, aku tahu itu." Sasuke diam. "Tolonglah, Sasuke uhuk! Setidaknya itu caramu… berterima kasih pada musuh bebuyutanmu ini! Ugh!"

Seluruh akses kota telah diblokir, membuat ambulans maupun bala bantuan tak kunjung datang. Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut kencang. Ia memandang tubuh Sakura yang membelakanginya, berusaha menggapainya namun ia menahannya. Ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya.

Apakah ia… menang?

"Bagaimana, hm, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan nada getir yang semakin melemah. "Aku… sudah mengaku kalah, bukan? Uhuk! Asapnya banyak sekali, sih!"

Sasuke tetap diam, namun saat ia ingin buka suara batuk Sakura menginterupsinya. "Lanjutkan, Uchiha. Aku berusaha menahannya, kau tahu."

"Kau saja yang jadi pemimpin mereka, Haruno." Jawaban singkat. "Aku tidak mau." Sakura mendengus.

"Oh ayolah, apa yang bisa kau harapkan… dari pemimpin yang memanfaatkan rakyatnya sendiri?" Air mata turun dari mata hijaunya yang meredup. "Ayolah… Biar aku mati dengan tenang."

"Kenapa tidak suruh temanmu saja, bodoh." Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Si Naruto."

"Ia tentu saja mau." Sakura kini tersenyum getir. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu nyawanya masih ada atau tidak. Sudahlah… terima saja, bodoh!"

Lama mereka berdiam diri, lalu Sakura berusaha memutar posisi tubuhnya. Ia dan Sasuke kini saling berhadapan dengan suasana bentrok yang meredup perlahan-lahan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Baiklah." Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Aku akan memimpinnya."

"Terima… kasih." Sakura menangis terharu. "Akhirnya… kota ini akan menjadi bersih kembali… Ugh!"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar Sakura yang terus merintih kesakitan. "Asalkan kau berjanji kau akan sembuh untuk melihat acara penobatanku." Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, lalu melihat lurus ke mata gelap Sasuke. Terlihat kesungguhan di dalamnya, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentuh dan kini tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha."

Perang berhenti, dengan dua pemimpin perang yang sekarat dan saling berhadapan. Langit mulai kembali cerah, membuat air mata Sakura tak terbendung lagi. Senyumnya yang tulus telah keluar kembali. Sasuke merasakan sengat matahari di wajahnya, membuatnya menyipit dan menghalangi sinar matahri itu namun tetap saja.

"Nah, Uchiha. Bantu aku berdiri."

Cahaya itu tetap dapat menembus kegelapan.

**oOo**

**Konoha, December 10 XXX9**

Sakura Haruno menatap lurus pemandangan luar jendelanya. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya sesekali, membuat urakan halus di rambut merah mudanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan indah yang telah lama tak ia rasakan dibalik jendela kaca ruangan kepemimpinan Konoha.

Senyum yang merekah.

Bebungaan yang menyebarkan kebahagiaan.

Rerumputan yang menghijau.

Semuanya membuat Sakura terenyuh. Sesal merasuki hatinya dalam-dalam untuk perang bodoh yang ia lakukan empat tahun lalu. Harusnya ia tahu, tujuan hidupnya adalah menghidupkan kembali kota ini sebagai perwujudan pengharapan ayahnya.

CKREK!

"Ketuk dulu pintunya, bodoh!" cerca Sakura. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan menemui sosok yang kini berdiri malas sambil menutup pintu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap pemandangan indah dari jendela ruang kepemimpinan Konoha.

"Ini ruanganku." Sosok itu mendekatinya. "Aku yang harusnya tanya, mau apa kesini?" Sakura mendengus.

"Ini juga ruanganku, tahu!" Ia menambahkan. "Dulu, sih." Ia tertawa kecil, sedangkan sosok itu kini melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sakura.

"Hm, ini memang ruanganmu, kok." Sakura sedikit merona mendengarnya, namun kini ia memilih untuk melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya lebih lama lagi.

"Hei, bodoh." Sakura memanggil. "Sudah berapa lama aku menangis hari ini, ya? Rasanya terharu sekali melihat kota ini kembali."

"Hn. Aku tidak melihatmu." Sakura merengut sebal, membuat sosok itu gemas dan kini menarik pipi kanannya. "Setidaknya, menangis karena sedih tak pernah kulihat lagi sekarang. Karena aku."

Sakura berdecih. "Tuan Uchiha kita yang terhormat, lepaskan tanganmu." Ia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sedangkan sang Uchiha malah semakin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sakura. "Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Hn. Tidak mau." Sakura berdecak kesal lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaan sang Uchiha. Sang Uchiha semakin menghirup aroma khas Sakura yang menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya ia pejamkan lamat-lamat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya. Sang Uchiha kini mendengus kesal sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Seenaknya, deh!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura sedikit merona, namun kini ia melempar pandangannya lagi keluar jendela.

"Lagi enak lihat luar, tahu!" Sasuke kini duduk di tepi jendela, menghadap ke wajah Sakura. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Duduk." Ia menjawab singkat. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kebiasaannya saat melihat Sasuke selalu menjawab singkat semua pertanyaan retorisnya. "Kau menggemaskan."

"Aku tahu dan aku bangga." Ia terkekeh kecil. "Hah… Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya jadi pemimpin?"

"Biasa saja. Aku sudah pernah memimpin antis." Sakura menoleh bosan. Sasuke kini menahan kedua sisi wajah Sakura, menyuruhnya menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Dengar, jangan pernah ungkit lagi masalah dulu."

Sakura merunduk pelan. "A-Aku mengerti." Sasuke memang sensitif dengan semua kejadian setahun lalu. "Ma-Maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Aku tidak suka." Sakura mendongak. "Panggil aku seperti biasa." Sakura merona lagi, namun ia kini memandang lembut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Ia tersenyum imut, membuat Sasuke kini memeluknya erat. "Hei! Bodoh! Meski aku ini istrimu, tapi masih baru! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya!" Sasuke memandangnya bosan.

"Aku ini suamimu." Sakura berdebar kencang saat mendenganya. "Jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja, mau baru atau lama." Ia menjawab ringan, membuat Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan. Apakah Sasuke tidak serius dengan hubungan mereka selama ini?

"Kau serius tidak, ha? Kalau kau mau, kita mulai perang seperti kemarin!"

"Bodoh."

"Jawab, bodoh!"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Untuk apa aku menepati janjiku dulu untuk menikahimu kalau aku tidak serius."

Itu akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang lain lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part One : END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : AAAAAAAAAAA *teriak ala love is war* Ini fic ketambah gaje the euy ._. Ini lagunya agak susah dibikin fic dan syukurlah dapat inspirasi *thanks to –piip- si Author Vocaloid* dan aku buat versi Narutonya. Bukan maksud bashing kedua chara ya #pundung**

**Silakan request seluruh lagu Vocaloid dengan main chara SasuSaku, dan akan kupenuhi sepenuh hati :D**

**RnR, da ze?**


	2. Like Dislike

**The Story Of Konohaloid**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vocaloid **_belongs to _**Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Two : Like – Dislike**

**Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha with Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 12 October XXX0**

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda remaja berusia 14 tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta, kini sedang bermain _dodge ball_ dengan para sahabatnya. Ia menatap lurus lapangan _dodge ball_ lalu berkonsentrasi bermain, sebelum peluit tanda permainan selesai dibunyikan.

Ia menatap papan skor, cukup signifikan perbedaannya.

Ia duduk di _bench_, mendecih kesal saat banyak sekali _fans_nya yang semakin beringas saja. Ia melempar pandangannya, ke ujung lorong yang sempit dan gelap. Matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah muda yang bersembunyi sedikit-sedikit, namun terkadang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tch." Ia meminum minumannya. "Naruto, aku mau ke kelas." Naruto menoleh sebentar sebelum mengangguk, menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera pergi. Sasuke mengambil tas dan handuknya, lalu beringsut pergi dari lapangan _dodge ball_.

Ia melintasi lorong tempat ia menemukan bayangan merah muda tadi.

"Siang, Sasuke-kun~!" Sasuke melewatinya. Tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Ia tetap berjalan. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menarik-narik seragam Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya risih.

"Hn." Ia menyuruh Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari seragamnya, lalu kembali berjalan. Sakura yang sadar langsung mengejarnya lagi, dan kini ia menarik tas milik Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik tajam, sebelum kini ia pasrah dan berbalik.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Sasuke-kun, maukah kau ikut denganku?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sakura terlalu fanatik padanya sejak SD, namun tak membuat Sakura jengah. Mereka sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMP.

"Tidak." Sasuke berbalik lalu berjalan cepat, lalu Sakura langsung menghalangi langkah Sasuke dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Minggir." Sakura menyentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura setengah beteriak. "Aku selalu dekat denganmu sejak SD, bodoh! Kenapa kau tak sadar juga!" Sakura jengah. Itu saja.

Sasuke memandangnya biasa. "Karena aku tidak tertarik." Ia kini berjalan melintasi Sakura, namun Sakura bersikeras menahan Sasuke. "Minggir." Sasuke menatap Sakura lebih tajam, Sakura yang hampir menangis.

_Dasar dia ini. Selalu saja. Apakah tidak ada jurang yang lebih dalam antara suka dan tidak suka? Tidak, Sasuke. Kau harus memilih kali ini._

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Apa maumu?" Sakura menatapnya sebentar, memastikan, lalu kini berdeham pelan.

"Jalan-jalan saja. Aku ingin mengenal Sasuke-kun lebih dekat!" Sakura berujar polos dengan senyum indah di wajahnya. "Dan, ya, kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu bukan?" Tipe Sakura. Blak-blakan namun dengan ronaan wajah. Sasuke sedikit malu mendengarnya, namun ia menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah, lalu ia bergumam pelan.

"Hn."

**oOo**

CRING!

Sakura memasuki toko perhiasan dengan hati berbunga. Ia tersenyum senang ke para penjual perhiasan dalam satu toko itu. Ia melirik satu per satu permata di hamparannya. Sedikit kecewa saat ia tahu bahwa permata _emerald_ yang ia sukai sedang kosong.

Matanya yang hijau bulat membelalak melihat seluruh permata yang lebih indah. Ada _amethyst_, _ruby_ dan _sapphire_. Ia tersenyum saat bayangannya terpantul dari berbagai macam warna indah bebatuan mulia di hadapannya.

Matanya kini memicing, namun kembali membelalak saat bayangannya terpantul sempurna di sebuah batu berukuran kecil di hadapannya. Bentuknya hati dengan bayangan warna-warna ajaib di sekelilingnya.

"Nama batu ini apa, Ayame-san?"

Ayame tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil batu itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura, "Namanya-"

**oOo**

TAP TAP TAP!

Sakura berlari riang menuju pohon sakura di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan nada-nada riang.

"Hei. Lama menunggu?" Ah, sudah lama Sakura ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata _kencan_ itu di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh padanya, dan Sakura terpaku sejenak.

_Ia benar-benar manis._

"Hn." Sasuke menurunkan kakinya yang bersandar di batang pohon, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kemana?"

"Hm… Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan saja?" Sakura agak ragu mengatakannya. Jujur saja, ini baru pertama kalinya ia bicara sedetil ini dengan pria selain anggota keluarganya. Sasuke mengangguk, membuat hati Sakura berjerit riang bukan main.

Wajah Sakura merona melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang kini semakin terlihat tampan dengan tubuh berbalut jaket kotak-kotak kasual yang cocok untuknya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menyimpannya baik-baik.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi saja?"

"Aku belum pernah ke taman hiburan." Itu benar.

"Sudahlah! Ikut saja! Yayaya?" Sakura memelas. Sasuke menghela napas.

_Ya sudahlah, terakhir kalinya juga._

Sakura tersenyum senang saat Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya untuk berbalik arah. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang asing bagi Sasuke. Sakura sesekali bernyanyi riang di tengah jalan. Ia menatap tangan Sasuke berkali-kali, ia ingin menautkan jemarinya dengan tangan kekar milik Sasuke.

"Hah… Sudahlah." Sakura bergumam putus asa. Ia merunduk kesal. Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan biasa.

Mereka sampai di taman bunga indah yang membuat Sasuke terpana sebentar. Sakura langsung berlari riang sambil tertawa di hamparan bunga aster putih. Ia berlari menuju pohon rimbun di tengah padang bunga.

"Sasuke-kun! Kita kesana!" Sakura menunjuk semangat bagian bawah pohon di tengah taman itu. Sasuke tak menanggapinya, hanya berjalan lurus mengikuti lambaian rambut Sakura yang panjang.

Sakura telah sampai di bawah pohon dan kini berbalik arah melihat Sasuke. Ia terpana melihat Sasuke yang bagaikan malaikat turun dari langit dan berjalan di hamparan bebungaan. Ia menepuk pipinya berkali-kali.

_Apa yang ia lakukan?_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kuat-kuat, sementara Sasuke langsung berjalan lebih cepat ke arahnya. "Hah… Indah sekali, kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sakura diam menyaksikan pemandangan indah di hadapannya sambil tersenyum getir. "Ini dimana?"

"Tempat aku dan ibu sering bermain waktu kecil." Sasuke memilih untuk tak bertanya lebih banyak. "Oh iya, boleh aku bercerita denganmu?"

"Hn." Sakura menganggapnya sebagai ya.

"Aku ingin sekali menikah dengan orang yang kucintai." Mata Sakura berbinar saat ia menceritakan ceritanya. "Membuat rumah di tengah hutan, lalu memiliki 3 anak yang akan menjagaku sampai tua."

"Ketinggian." Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kita ini baru 14 tahun. Masih panjang." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu." Kini ia mendongak. "Kita masih 3 SMP. Tapi, apa salahnya mimpi?" Sasuke menahan tawa. "Kalau Sasuke-kun, ingin jadi apa saat besar nanti?"

"Jadi laki-laki." Sakura menggerutu kesal. "Tentu saja jadi suami untuk istriku dan jadi ayah untuk anak-anakku." Sakura manyun mendengarnya.

_Cuteness Sakura to the max!_

"Ah. Kau bosan disini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah terlalu lama diam menikmati hemilir angin di bawah naungan pohon. "Maaf, ya, aku paling gak bisa romantis. Nyari tempat jalan-jalan saja begini. Huh."

Sakura menarik poni panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. "Lagipula, aku kira Sasuke-kun paling gak suka tempat ramai, makanya aku ajak Sasuke-kun kesini." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Sakura terlonjak mendengarnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini sibuk bermain dengan dedaunan yang gugur. "Masih siang."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke tempat Ayame-san?"

**oOo**

"Ah, mahal sekali!" Sakura mengeluh pada Ayame yang memberitahukan harga batu mulia yang ia taksir dari kemarin. Ia merengut sebal sambil melihat isi dompetnya. "Mana cukup uangku, Ayame-san! Turunkan harganya!" Ia merengek, sedangkan Ayame tersenyum maklum.

"Ini batu yang langka, lagipula pembuatannya juga jarang sekarang." Ayame berusaha menjelaskan, namun malah membuat Sakura semakin mewek. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya datar.

_Cengeng_.

"Ya sudahlah! Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang!" Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan duluan dengan langkah sebal keluar dari toko. Ia melirik sekali lagi batu mulia itu dengan ekor matanya.

_Seleranya buruk._

Ia mengangkat bahu, lalu mengikuti Sakura yang hampir jauh darinya.

**oOo**

"INO! KAU HARUS DENGAR INI, BATU ITU MAHAL BANGET! ADUH! UANG JAJANKU SETAHUN JUGA GAK BAKAL CUKUP BUAT BELI ITU!" Ino langsung menjitak kepala Sakura yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak lebay hampir menangis.

"Aku tahu kau suka batu itu. Habisnya, batu itu langka." Ino membuka lembaran majalah anak-anak di hadapannya. "Hah… Kita jalan-jalan, yuk?"

"GAK MAU! AKU MAU BATU ITU!" Sakura semakin mewek, membuat emosi Ino semakin tersulut. Ia menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan kertas, lalu membanting majalah anak-anak di pangkuannya.

"HELLO, SAKURA! KITA INI MASIH 3 SMP! JANGAN KELEWAT LEBAY CUMA GARA-GARA GAK KEBELI PERMATA GITU DOANG, AH!"

Sakura diam, namun setelah itu terdengar teriakan yang kencang dari arah rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno.

**oOo**

"Kau yakin?" Ino mengangguk. Ia merekatkan kaitan jas cokelatnya di tengah angin musim gugur yang semakin ekstrem. "Kau gak salah?"

"Tentu saja enggak! Aku lihat dengan jelas Sasuke-kun masuk toko permata itu!" Ino manggut-manggut. "Benar, kan, Ino? Dia itu udah punya cewek!"

"Sst! Berisik!" Ino meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mewek Sakura. "Eh! Lihat, itu Sasuke keluar buang sampah!"

"Mana?" tanya Sakura antusias. Ia memakai teropongnya, lalu menyibak semak-semak di hadapannya untuk melihat sosok Sasuke lebih jelas. Sasuke membuang sampah, lalu masuk kembali ke toko itu. "Lama banget."

"Kayaknya dia kerja disitu, deh, Sakura." Sakura antusias mendengarnya.

"Kali aja aku bisa dapat permata itu gratis!" Mata Sakura berbinar, sedangkan Ino kini menepuk dahinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bodoh! Mana mau dikasih!" Ino kini menundukkan kepalanya, menarik syal Sakura agar Sakura ikut menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" bentak Sakura setengah berbisik. Ino menyuruhnya diam dengan kesal. "Apaan?"

"Ada Sasuke." Sakura langsung melihat di sela-sela semak belukar. "Eh, apaan tuh ada kantong makanan di tangannya." Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Mungkin dia istirahat makan siang sehabis kerja?" tanya Sakura ragu. "Ah, masa Sasuke kerja di tempat khusus cewek begitu, sih?" Ino mengangguk ala detektif yang tengah memikirkan suatu kasus berat di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita ubah ke rencana baru."

**oOo**

Sakura duduk merenung di pinggir jendela kelas yang besar dan bertepi. Tatapan matanya yang sendu terjatuh ke lapangan _dodge ball_ tempat Sasuke dan teman-temannya bermain. Ia tersenyum getir.

"_Lebih baik, kamu jauhin Sasuke mulai sekarang. Dia aja gak berubah sejak kalian jalan-jalan itu, kan?"_

Ia menatap nanar ponselnya yang berdering beberapa kali, menandakan betapa cemasnya Ino padanya.

"_Lagipula, kau tahu kalau Sasuke bekerja disana, bukan?"_

Ia menarik napas berat, lalu berlari menuju lantai bawah. Ia terus berlari, hingga kini kakinya dapat merasakan dedebuan khas lapangan _dodge ball_ yang beterbangan menghalangi pandangannya. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"_Besok hari terakhir kau bisa bertemu dengannya, karena besok kita akan kelulusan SMP."_

Ia terduduk lemah di pinggir lapangan.

"_Kau terlihat seperti selalu mengerjarnya. Biarkan saja ia hidup dengan _dodge ball_nya itu."_

Ia menatap nanar dedebuan di hadapannya, lalu merunduk menangis. Para pemain _dodge ball_ yang melihatnya langsung penasaran, namun Naruto yang pertama kali melihatnya langsung berlari menuju Sakura.

"Ke-Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menangis dengan kening berkedut. "Hei, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura.

"AKU SUKA KAU, SASUKE-KUN!"

Semua kaget.

Tercengang lebih tepatnya.

Mereka semua tahu Sakura mengejar Sasuke sejak SD, tetapi belum pernah mereka melihat sosok Sakura yang saat ini.

Duduk bersimpuh dengan air mata bercucuran dan berteriak seperti orang kesurupan.

Bukan. Seperti. Anak. Kelas. 3 SMP.

Sama sekali bukan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang bersimpuh, lalu memberi kantung makanan yang berat ke atas kepala Sakura. Sakura menengadah.

"Aku… Sudah terlalu lelah, Sasuke-kun…"

"Bukalah."

Sakura tersentak.

"I-Ini… _Rainbow Quartz_…"

**oOo**

**Konoha, 14 February XXX9**

Sakura berjalan santai diiringi nyanyian sore hari. Senja menghiasi langit. Di atas bukit penuh pohon, ia memandang bangga rumah kecilnya yang hangat.

"Ibu! Aku bawa ini untuk ibu." Seorang anak berumur berkisar 4 tahun lebih mendekati Sakura dengan senyum manisnya sambil membawa seikat bunga bakung. Sakura yang terharu langsung tersenyum lembut dan memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Dapat darimana, Saki-chan?" tanya Sakura. Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Saki tersebut menengadah dan menjawab takut-takut. "Katakanlah pada ibu."

"Ta-Tadi, aku diajak Satsuki-nii dan Sora-nii ke tengah hutan. Tapi tempatnya indah, lho, Bu! Sungguh!" Saki berkata penuh kagum. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu menepuk kepala anak bungsunya pelan.

"Lain kali kalau kesana ajak ibu, ya?" Saki terkejut sesaat, karena ia menyangka ibunya akan memarahinya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu berlari melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura menuju ayahnya yang menunggu dibalik pohon, muncul dari balik hutan.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum senang saat suaminya datang bersama kedua anak laki-lakinya yang memegangi telinga kiri mereka masing-masing. Sakura terkekeh geli. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, hm?"

"Hanya pelajaran untuk anak nakal yang nekat masuk hutan dan pulang telat." Kedua anak laki-lakinya meringis kesakitan. "Dan mengajak adik perempuan mereka ikut serta." Saki memeluk kaki kiri ayahnya, lalu Sasuke langsung menggendongnya.

"Mereka melakukan apa saja denganmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Saki menjawab polos.

"Aku diajak ke dalam hutan, ada taman yang sangat indah. Aku bawa bunga untuk ibu." Ia menunjuk seikat bunga bakung di pelukan Sakura, yang kini tersenyum terharu melihat keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu menyuruh ketiga anaknya masuk ke rumah.

"Sakura." Sakura menoleh. "Cincinmu mana?" Sakura tersentak sesaat, lalu melihat jari manis tangan kanannya yang sudah polos tak bercincin.

"A-Ano, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menjawab gugup. "Ta-Tadi terlepas saat mencuci piring." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Se-Setelah ini aku akan ke kota untuk memperbaiki cincinku yang mulai longgar, aku janji."

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura yang tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menatap istrinya dengan tajam, sebelum ia mengambil tangan kanan Sakura dan mengecupnya pelan, membuat istrinya salah tingkah sejenak.

"Tidak ada cincin yang bisa melonggar begitu saja, Sakura." Sakura menunduk. "Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi kurus. Ceritakan padaku."

Sakura mendongak, menatap mata obsidian gelap milik suaminya. Air mata terjatuh dari mata kirinya yang berpendar. Ia memeluk suaminya erat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Saki-chan… Aku menunggunya sejak tadi…" Sasuke mengusap punggung istrinya pelan.

"Sst, sudahlah. Ayo masuk. Besok kita makan di kota. Kau harus mengisi tubuhmu itu dengan makanan yang sehat."

"Jadi selama ini aku tak makan sehat?"

"Kau tak bosan hanya makan seperti itu setiap hari?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Selama impianku, untuk menikah dan punya 3 anak lalu tinggal di bukit dekat hutan dan mendapatkan _Rainbow Quartz_ incaranku sejak dulu, aku sudah bahagia."

Sasuke langsung mengecup kening istrinya pelan dan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau bisa dipercaya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Two : END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Entah ini udah draft keberapa yang Autosaved karena mati lampu dan belum ke-save FUUUUUUU! #keseltothemax Disini, Sasuke jadi agak OOC ya ^^'a Tuntutan lagu dari sananya sih =="**

**Untuk **MiiGiiChan04 **bagaimana ch ini? Nyambung sama lagunya gak? Maaf disini Sasuke sama Sakura jadi agak OOC ;-; Lagunya Like-Dislike udah kudownload, dan kyuuuuuun~~ Lucu banget~~~ Thanks for review! Lain kali req boleh kok XD #ditabok**

**Teruntuk **Kitty Kuromi**-san, ch depan ya World Is Mine nya :) Aku juga suka lagu itu XDD Thanks for review! Nantikan hasil fic nya, ya!**

**Dan ada lagi dari **celubba **yang ngeloyor review pake hp di kelas. Hwaa kan udah aku kasih tau lewat PM ;_; Sebenernya endingnya itu gak dikasih tau, stuck sampe mereka saling perang gitu di PV aslinya. Aku cuma nambah-nambahin adegan biar cow cweet(?) gituh #dan fail. Thanks for review! Ini update, sitar-nyoo~~**

**Ada review keyen juga dari **sasa-hime**. Aku juga suka Karakuri Burst, Magnet sama Kagerou Days. Ketiganya sama-sama mengharukan #ambil tisu #dicoret. Yah, meski yang Kagerou Days itu kelewat ngenes, sama Karakuri Burst yang kelewat kejem, mungkin ch ke-4 kubuat dari lagu Kagerou Days saja ya~~ Thanks for review!**

**Wah, aku pernah lihat profile picture nya **Ricchu **yang bagus banget~ Itu bukan SasuSaku, kan? Woho~ SasuSaku in other world #melayang ala superman #jatoh ketabrak mesjid Wah, gapernah denger lagunya tuh… Diusahain yaa~ Thanks for review!**

**Terakhir, dari **ReiyKa**, review begini nih yang bikin semangat Author tersulut(?). Thanks buat ketelitiannya, ya! Kali ini, gak nyantumin song lagi deh di discnya #pundung Abisnya gak tau nama komposer-komposernya, sih ==a Thanks for review!**

**Thanks for review! Ch depan, gebrakan teriakan lagu **_**World Is Mine**_** dari **_**Miku Hatsune **_**dengan versi **_**Len Kagamine**_**.**

**RnR, da ze? :D**


	3. World is Mine!

**NB : **_Maaf ganggu sebentar. Sebelum ngetik fic ini, Karen lagi bingung stadium galau. Karen liat di akun FFn Karen, fic ini reviewnya 7, tapi pas diliat reviewnya cuman ada 6. Itu gimana, tuh? Nanti Karen dianggep gak nanggepin reviewnya lagi ==a Mohon bantuannya, ya. Terima kasih._

**The Story Of Konohaloid**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vocaloid **_belongs to _**Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Three : World Is Mine!**

**Main Chara : Sakura Haruno with Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-sama, hari telah pagi."

"Sakura-sama, air hangat sudah tersedia di _bathtube_."

"Sakura-sama, seragam ada di atas tempat tidur."

"Sarapan pagi ini _Honey Pancake_, Sakura-sama."

"Sakura-sama."

"Sakura-sama."

Sakura memulai aktifitasnya dengan menatap lurus sarapan paginya. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih menyipit, lalu mulai memakan _Honey Pancake_ di hadapannya dengan lahap namun anggun. Setelah selesai, ia langsung pergi ke depan rumahnya, bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya dengan mobil mewahnya.

"Yamato-san, kita tak usah ke sekolah," pinta Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh di tengah perjalanan. Yamato hanya tetap melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah. "Ugh! Yamato-san!"

"Ini perintah, Sakura-hime." Sakura cemberut. "Ayolah, Sakura-hime, tak ada yang buruk dalam sekolah."

"Buruk! Sangat buruk! Mereka semua membosankan, Yamato-san!" Yamato terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bukannya aku ini ratu untuk seluruh penjuru dunia ini, Yamato-san?" Ia terkekeh lagi.

"Tentu, Sakura-hime. Tentu saja."

**oOo**

Sakura Haruno tampil berbeda hari ini. Rambutnya yang biasa ia ikat ekor kuda kini ia ikat dua tinggi-tinggi, namun rambutnya yang panjang tetap dapat menyentuh punggung. Ia memakai tas keluaran terbaru dari D&C, melenggang anggun di antara para murid yang menatapnya iri.

"Hei, Sakura pakai tas baru!"

"Ia selalu pakai barang baru. Setiap hari, malah. Aku sampai bosan."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya meremehkan, lalu membiarkan mereka berbicara masing-masing dengan penampilannya hari ini. Ia masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA Konoid di Konoha.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas bangku empuk kelas superiornya. Ia memandang pasrah keluar jendela, berharap menemukan kehidupan baru yang jauh dari kata membosankan.

BRUKK! KYAAA!

Sakura menutup telinga kanannya yang berdenging. Suara teriakan ala _fangirls_ memenuhi gendang telinganya. Ia berjengit jijik, namun langsung dilemparkannya pandangan ke hadapan pintu.

Ia terkejut. Lututnya bergetar. Ia mencengkeram rok abu-abu pendeknya erat.

"Selamat pagi, Ohime-sama."

**oOo**

"Cukup, Ino! Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu!" Sakura yang merasa terusik dengan keberadaan Ino yang selalu menanyakan hubungannya dengan pemuda misterius tadi pagi menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "Aku gak kenal."

"Tapi dia kenal kamu, kok." Ino meneruskan _make up_. "Mungkin, dia _secret admirer_mu, Ra!" Sakura langsung berjingkrak narsis.

"Aku, kan, ratu. Banyak yang mengidolakanku tentu saja." Ia mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, membuat Ino menautkan kedua alisnya lalu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Oke, oke, simpan teori-akulah-ratu milikmu itu untuk sementara waktu ini." Sakura menggumam tak jelas. "Ntar siang jadi nggak ke KTC?"

"Jadi, dong!" Sakura berujar riang. "Bayar sendiri." Ino mendengus.

"Katanya ratu, bayarin rakyatnya kok gak mau!" Sakura berdecak kesal, namun kini senyum puas tersirat di wajahnya.

"Ne, Ino, kau mengaku sebagai rakyatku?"

**oOo**

Sakura melanggar janjinya. Pemuda tadi menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di parkiran setelah pulang sekolah. Ia menuju KTC dengan Ino menggunakan mobil milik Ino. Mereka memang biasa belanja bersama.

"Ia menyebalkan, Ino. Ia memalukan, sungguh." Ino tak habis-habisnya bertanya tentang pemuda misterius itu pada Sakura. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, dia itu bekerja untukku. Begitu saja." Ino menaikkan alis kanannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"_Begitu saja_, katamu? Itu kontroversial, Sakura!" Ino mengerem mendadak saat lampu merah. "Pemuda setampan itu tak kau kenalkan padaku, dan kini kau mengakuinya sebagai pelayanmu!"

"Bodoh! Jangan berhenti mendadak begini!" Ino langsung cekikikan.

"Sori, sori. Ayo kita jalan lagi, Ohime-sama." Sakura tersenyum puas. "Ah, aku terpaksa. Kau harus bayar aku kalau aku menyebutmu begitu."

"Aku tak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai atasan," ujar Sakura pelan, "aku ingin kau memandangku tulus. Sebagai teman, Ino. Kuharap kau begitu."

Ino hanya diam. Matanya menatap lurus jalanan.

**oOo**

"Lama sekali..." gumam pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu di parkiran. Sekolah telah menjadi senyap sekarang. Hanya ada suara sayup-sayup anak-anak yang masih piket dan ikut kegiatan ekskul.

Ia melangkah masuk dalam mobil sedan silvernya, lalu membanting pintu dengan geram. Kalau saja ia tak disuruh ayahnya untuk memenuhi biaya hutangnya, tak mungkin seorang pemuda setampan Sasuke Uchiha kesal gara-gara seorang perempuan.

Ia mengambil ponselnya. Sunyi, tak ada e-mail satupun, membuatnya semakin geram dan kini ia melampiaskannya dengan membanting _dashboard_ di hadapannya. Setir yang membeku dingin dalam mobil kini ia pegang dan ia putar-putar menurut arah jalan.

Mobilnya berderu pelan menuju kompleks KTC yang ramai hari itu. _Ratu_nya kali ini memang gila belanja dan sedikit nyentrik, namun ia kesepian dan Sasuke ditugaskan untuk menjaganya sampai sebulan ke depan.

"Bagaimana aku tahan menjaganya sebulan ini!" Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil merah keluaran terbaru. "Baru sehari sudah seenaknya saja."

Ia melangkah cepat menuju butik dimana Sakura sering berbelanja. Ia diberi tahu oleh Yamato, supir kepercayaan keluarga Haruno. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat bayangan merah muda dengan tawa yang meledak di sebelah gadis berambut pirang.

Satu kata. Merepotkan.

**oOo**

"Makanannya enak banget! Kenyang, deh!" Ino mengangguk gamblang. "Kita kemana udah ini?"

"Umm, aku mau bolos les dulu hari ini. Bosen ah, les mulu." Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Aku males banget kalo disuruh les ini-itu. Apalagi les MIPA sama les piano. Bikin ngantuk." Ino tertawa mendengarnya. "Biasalah, orang tua yang ngajarin, gak ngerti selera anak muda."

PUTS!

"Apaan, sih!" Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dan kini langkahnya mundur ke belakang selangkah. Matanya membulat, lalu ia menyapu wajahnya pelan dengan wajah frustasi. "Ngapain kesini, sih?"

"Menemuimu." Sasuke Uchiha memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Sudah kewajibanku." Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Aku sedang ingin belanja. Sana! Hus!" Sakura mengusir Sasuke dengan gaya mengusir kucing. Sasuke menahan rasa kesal dalam hatinya. "Pergi gak? Nanti aku panggil satpam, nih!" Sasuke tersenyum miring, membuat Ino menahan napas.

"Yamanaka-san," panggil Sasuke dengan nada dibuat-buat, "boleh kupinjam Sakura dulu?" Ino langsung mengangguk canggung, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dan menundukkan kepala. Sasuke mendekatinya, lalu membisikinya, membuat wajah Ino merona malu.

"B-Baiklah." Ino membungkuk sebentar sebelum hilang ditelan keramaian. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Semacam bisikan." Sakura mendesis. "Hanya berbisik."

**oOo**

Mereka langsung pulang ke rumah. Keadaan tak membuat Sakura _mood_ untuk mengelilingi KTC seharian ini. Mendadak tengkuknya memberat dan pandangannya mengabur, membuatnya harus menyimpan tenaganya yang tersisa itu untuk besok.

Sakura melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat, lalu duduk sembarangan di atas sofa ruang tengah. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa dengan sopan, lalu bersiap berganti pakaian _butler_.

Sakura memeriksa dahinya lalu mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Hangat dan sakit.

Semuanya bukan mimpi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Ohime-sama?" Sasuke telah muncul dalam sekejap di dekat Sakura dengan gaya khas _butler_. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia terpana sesaat melihat wajah Sasuke yang cukup –err, cukup cocok untuk jadi _butler _impian semua wanita.

"Camilan." Sakura menjawab singkat, lalu duduk dengan gaya sombongnya. Sasuke membungkuk sebentar, lalu pergi ke dapur. Sakura menonton tv dengan jengah.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke kembali dengan camilan di kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di meja kaca di hadapan Sakura, lalu berdiri di sebelah Sakura yang menikmati camilannya.

"Siapa yang membuatnya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Koki dapur, Sakura-sama." Ia mendecih dalam hati mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Sakura nampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

"Gulanya terlalu banyak, banyakkan saja cokelat. Tepungnya pilih yang merk XXX jangan merk YYY. Mengerti?" Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Baik, Sakura-sama. Dalam usaha." Sakura mendengus sebentar, lalu meminum jus stroberinya.

"Biji buahnya masih ada." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Buatkan yang baru."

BURST!

**oOo**

Hari kedua Sasuke berposisi sebagai _butler _Sakura, dan tibalah hari tersialnya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengetesmu."

Ia berdecih.

"Nah, kau lihat aku memakai _hairstyle_ baru hari ini?" Aku tidak peduli, batin Sasuke. "Kau harus memandangnya dengan penuh kagum setiap kau bersamaku, jauh dari lubuk hatimu. Itu tes yang pertama untuk hari ini sampai seminggu seterusnya."

_Sial._

"Yang kedua," Sakura kini memutar-mutar tubuhnya, "kau lihat ini? Aku memakai pakaian terbaru bulan ini. Kau harus menjaganya, jangan sampai ada anak-anak nakal yang mengotori pakaianku sengaja maupun tidak. Sebulan penuh."

_Lebih sial._

"Yang terakhir." Sakura menatapnya lurus lalu tersenyum senang. "Kau harus memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri asli –eh, aku memang ratu, sih. Tapi, kau harus memperlakukanku istimewa.

"Kau harus mencium tanganku setiap aku menjabat tanganmu untuk turun dari mobil maupun untuk berjalan bersamamu. Kau harus menganggapku seorang wanita, bukan sebagai seorang atasan. Kau harus menyukaiku dari dalam lubuk hatimu."

_Kesialan apalagi yang akan menimpa kali ini._

Sasuke menepuk dahinya pasrah, lalu mengangguk pelan. Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Kali ini, ia mungkin tak akan jengah lagi.

**oOo**

_Tes pertama._

Sasuke harus memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak mual melihat tingkah laku genit Sakura yang menginginkan Sasuke selalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Hari ini, misalnya. Sakura menggelung rambutnya ke atas, lalu menghiasnya dengan pita putih besar.

"Tes pertama, Sasuke." Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke jengah melihatnya. Ia menarik napas perlahan, lalu memainkan rambut Sakura dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ohime-sama, rambut Anda cantik sekali hari ini. Bagaimana dengan _hairstyle _baru lagi untuk besok? Seperti kribo, misalnya?"

JDUAGH!

_Gagal. Hampir berhasil. Gagal. Hampir berhasil. Ga-UMPH!_

**oOo**

_Tes kedua._

Sakura duduk di kantin sekolah bersama Ino dan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang bosan ke lapangan _dodge ball_ sekolah barunya, sementara Sakura dan Ino sibuk bercengkerama satu sama lain.

BRAKK!

"Eh monyong monyong bapak gue copot!" Sakura terjatuh ke depan mejanya, membuatnya terjungkal ke depan dan hampir terjun bebas ke kuah _kamabako_ hangat di hadapannya. "Begok! Siapa yang ngedorong gue!"

Bahasa dewa Sakura.

Akhirnya keluar.

"A-Maafkan aku, Sakura-sama." Seorang gadis culun berambut kacamata, ternyata. Sakura langsung menarik kerah lehernya, lalu menunjuk noda basah di bagian saku seragamnya. "Ma-Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja."

"Maaf seenak jidat aja lo! Lo mau _laundry_ beribu kali juga gak bakalan bisa bersih ini seragam!" Mulai lagi, kesombongan Sakura menguar begitu saja. "Lo harus gue kasih hukuman!"

Ino tersenyum licik di sebelah Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke memandangnya biasa saja.

"Heh! Lo! Sini!" Sakura meneriaki telinga Sasuke yang kini menutupnya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tuli, bodoh." Sasuke menoleh. "Apa?"

"Tes kedua, Uchiha." Sakura tersenyum miring. "Kau ingat?" Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Ah! Bodo amat sama si Uchiha itu, Ra! Kita hukum aja si culun ini!" Ino mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga terjengkang ke belakang, lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan setajam elang. Sakura berdeham sebentar, sebelum kini ia melancarkan aksi _death glare_nya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya, mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, lalu mengelap bekas basah di seragam Sakura yang tepat berada di-

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

-bagian dada kanan bawah dengan tidak ikhlasnya.

_Mendekati._

**oOo**

_Tes Ketiga. Tes ini telah berulang kali gagal._

Setengah tahun berlalu sejak Sasuke merangkap menjadi _butler _sekaligus teman sekelas Sakura. Banyak hal yang bisa ia pelajari dari pekerjaan barunya, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang mendapat teman pria pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke, bantu aku turun." Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura tanpa rasa canggung, lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berkeliling. Taman dipenuhi salju kali itu, membuat Sakura kini merapatkan jasnya di tengah dinginnya salju.

"Kau gila?" Sakura mendongak. "Berjalan di tengah salju seperti ini, kau mau lihat apa?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tumben kau bertanya." Sasuke langsung salah tingkah dan membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu, kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Terserahlah." Sakura menggeram. "Mau kemana?" Sakura menepuk dahinya.

"Lu-Lupa." Dasar dia ini, batin Sasuke kesal. "Sudahlah, ayo duduk disana dulu." Sakura menunjuk bangku kayu panjang di pinggir jalan membelah taman. Mereka duduk dengan tenang tanpa bicara sampai beberapa menit.

"Kedinginan?" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang mengusap-usap sarung tangannya.

"Kurang tebel, nih." Sakura mengeluh. "Padahal udah beli mahal. Komplain nanti, ah. Masa ratu dikibulin? Gak enak banget."

Lagi-lagi teori-akulah-ratu keluar.

Sasuke melepaskan syal biru tuanya, lalu mengalungkannya di leher Sakura. Sakura sedikit merasakan rona hangat menjalar di wajahnya saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu, lalu ia mengangguk dan mencium bau maksulin yang menguar dari syal biru tua tersebut.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang merona, membuatnya ikut merona dan kini membuang wajahnya agar tak menatap wajah manis Sakura yang tersenyum malu. Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapan Sakura, ia menahan segara rona malunya dengan buncahan rasa yang menggelitik ulu hatinya.

"Sakura." Sakura mendongak, melihat sebuah kilatan tajam di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Aku akan melaksanakan tes yang ketiga."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kau sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, dan gagal." Sasuke kini memberikan uluran tangan di hadapan Sakura. Sakura meraih tangan itu, dan kini Sasuke mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kali ini tak akan gagal, Ohime-sama." Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil membungkuk. "Karena aku sudah berhasil menganggapmu sebagai seorang wanita jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku." Wajah Sakura semakin merona. Ia pernah berpikir bahwa tes ketiganya memang memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan hal-hal begini.

Namun, ia tak menyangka bahwa tes ketiga kini Sasuke lakukan untuk ke-17 kalinya. Di umur keduanya.

"Wah, akhirnya kau lulus juga, ya, Sasuke. Aku senang sekali." Air mata turun di bola mata Sakura. "Itu tandanya, kau sudah lulus sebagai _butler _pengalaman."

Sasuke mendongak sebentar, melihat sebuah sirat haru dan duka yang campur aduk di wajah bulat Sakura.

"Selamat, Sasuke."

**oOo**

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini hari terakhirnya di _mansion_ Sakura. Ia harus kembali pulang ke Osaka karena tugasnya sebagai _butler _Sakura telah selesai ia laksanakan dalam 6 bulan.

Pantas Sakura menangis kemarin. Harusnya ia lebih peka tentang hal ini sejak lama. Ia duduk di tepi jendelanya yang terbuka menampilkan langit berbintang. Ia menatap sendu seluruh bintang itu.

Suara pintu diketuk. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, lalu menghembuskan napas sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siapa disana?" Ia belum membukanya.

"Ini aku, Sakura."

DEG!

"Hn. Ada apa?" Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Sakura yang berada di seberang suara Sasuke merasa amat bersalah. Ia meremas rambutnya lalu menangis kecil di depan pintu, lalu bersandar dan badannya merosot ke bawah. Daster putihnya kini ikut terjatuh bebas ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Suaranya bergetar, dan Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku karena tak memberitahumu sejak awal. Harusnya aku memberitahumu sejak awal, jadi kau tak perlu selama ini untuk menjadi _butler_ku."

Hening.

Sasuke justru tak ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Dulunya, Sakura adalah pribadi yang cerewet dan menyebalkan. Namun, kini Sakura telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis baik penuh perhatian yang punya banyak teman, kontras dengan kesepiannya yang pekat di tahun lalu.

Sakura masih menangis sesenggukan. Ia tak ingin berpisah. Ia sengaja tak memberitahu Sasuke, agar Sasuke tetap berada di sampingnya.

Perasaan egois antara sang ratu dengan sang _butler_, apakah tak boleh Sakura dan Sasuke rasakan?

CKREK!

Pintu terbuka.

"_The world is your_, Ohime-sama."

**oOo**

Wanita karier itu menunduk dalam, menatap dua makam yang masih baru di hadapannya dengan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti. Terpampang dua foto orang paling berharga baginya di atas gundukan tanah makam itu.

Ia mengelap lalu membasuh lagi lalu mengelap terus air matanya di wajah bulatnya yang memerah. Rambut merah mudanya di urai sembarangan. Mata hijaunya yang biasanya cerah di layar tv berubah redup seredup suara jangkrik di akhir musim panas.

Sang ratu panggung, Sakura Haruno, kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan pesawat kemarin pagi.

"Ayah... Ibu..." Tangisnya tak dapat teredam. Hujan turun deras. Lututnya bergetar seakan ingin meleleh. Ia mendongak, merasakan jarum-jarum halus itu menerpa wajahnya. Rambutnya kini menjadi lepek.

Di usianya yang ke-20 tahun, Sakura Haruno mampu menjadi artis terkenal di Jepang, bahkan sampai ke dunia internasional. Ia baru saja selesai mengadakan konser di Indonesia, dan harus segera pulang karena ada kabar duka yang membuatnya semakin syok sekarang.

PLUK!

Ada yang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dengan sisa keberaniannya, lalu menatap nanar pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu masih sama. Masih sama tampannya, namun mungkin ada beberapa penegasan di beberapa titik wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat gagah. Sakura tertunduk lemas, lalu terduduk di atas tanah becek. Pria itu menangkupnya, sebelum memeluknya erat.

"Ayo, Ohime-sama, mobil telah menunggu di depan."

Pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha, kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Three : END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Waaa karakternya disini kok malah jadi ke-switch yaa =A=; **Kitty Kurova**-san mintanya versi Len ini malah jadi versinya Miku aaaa TT^TT Maafkan akuu~~~ #pundung**

**Karakter Sasuke disini macem tsundere deh =u= Yah meski aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin buat mereka IC tapi hasilnya ternyata masih OOC juga. Banyak sekali typo(s) yang kutemukan di ch sebelumnya maupun ch 1. Mohon maaf =A=;**

**Bagaimana? Apakah puas dengan ch ini, **_**World is Mine**_**? Ah, alur terakhir itu sengaja dibikin begitu #plakplakplak.**

**Baiklah, untuk **Karin Hyuuga**, so pasti dilanjutin dan selama masih ada req yang mengalir(?) Malam ini aku update 2 fic sekaligus woohoo #plakk Thanks for review!**

**Beralih ke** Lavender's Violin **yang request lagu Romeo and Cinderella. Nanti, ya ^^'a Ditunggu saja chnya kei? ;) Thanks for review!****_  
_**

**Ada lagi dari **Ricchu**, aku tau itu Lightis X3~~ Pyoyoo lagunya unyu sih~~ Thanks for review, lho!**

**Terakhir, malam ini sebagai penutup ada **FHYama Shikamaru**-san**** yang req Evil series. Ditunggu saja, ya :) Thanks for review!**

**Ch depan : _Kagerou Days _yang nguras air mata #bersiap dengan tisu #plakplakplak  
**

**Ch 5 : Magnet - Eien Hanabi - Karakuri Burst (pilih salah satu lewat review!)  
**

**Review ditunggu, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya, minna-san~! :D  
**

**RnR, da ze? :D  
**


	4. Heat Haze Days

**NB : **_Pertama kalinya di fiction ini, akan digunakan salah satu point of view di salah satu character. Terima kasih._

**The Story of Konohaloid**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vocaloid **_belongs to _**Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Four : Kagerou Days / Heat-Haze Days**

**Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha with Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Point of View**

15 Agustus, pukul 12:30 siang, setidaknya itu yang tertera di layar ponselku. Hari menjadi lebih indah di hari pertengahan musim panas kali ini. Namun, sinar matahari yang terlalu menyengat dan bersinar ini mungkin akan membuatku jatuh sakit.

"Sakura, apa pendapatmu tentang musim panas?" Aku bertanya padamu yang kini menatapku sebentar sambil mengelus kucing hitam di pangkuanmu.

"Kau tahu, umm… Sasuke, aku agak benci musim panas." Kucing itu tertidur di bawah elusan hangatmu. Aku tahu kalau kau tak boleh keluar di hari panas karena penyakitmu itu. Aku mengangguk dan menatap pemandangan luar jendela yang kini menjadi lebih ramai.

Tiba-tiba, kucing itu berlari dan aku mengejarmu yang kini ikut mengejar kucing itu. Kucing itu berlari menuju jalan raya dan melintasinya. Dan ketika kau hendak menyebrang di jalan. Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Merah menyala.

"Sakura!" Suaraku hilang. Tiba-tiba sebuah truk datang entah darimana dan menabrakmu yang seketika itu langsung kaget dan berjerit histeris.

Seketika itu juga, suasana di sekitar jalan raya menjadi kelam dan muram penuh warna merah. Bukan merah menyala tanda semangat bahwa musim panas dimulai hari ini, tetapi merah tua karena darahmu yang mengucur membasahi jalanan.

Aku serasa dicekik.

Di seberang jalan, kulihat kabut panas yang agak bias kemerahan tertawa puas menyerupai diriku. "Ini nyata, Sasuke! Ini nyata!"

Aku jatuh duduk terjerembab, lalu seketika itu langit yang tadinya biru cerah menjadi hitam kelam.

**oOo**

Aku terbangun dengan cepat karena suara jam yang berdetik. Aku mengucek mataku dan kini melihat layar ponselku. Masih tanggal 14 Agustus pukul 12 lebih sedikit. Kau mau tahu? Suara jangkrik di musim panas sungguh menjengkelkan.

Ia seakan mengejekku.

Aku berlari keluar, mengharapkan bahwa mimpi burukku tak menjadi kenyataan. Dan ternyata Sakura masih ada disana, duduk dengan santai sembari mengelus kucing hitam di pangkuanmu. Ini terlalu nyata.

"Sakura. Kau tahu, ini agak aneh." Aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan denganmu. Kau malah mengerjap bingung, dan kini kucing itu berlari keluar rumah. Kita mengejarnya.

Seketika, bayangan mimpi dan darah itu kembali menyeruak menyerbu pikiranku. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu menahan langkahnya agar ia tak terus berjalan.

"Mengapa kita tak pulang sekarang saja? Kau masih sakit." Kau menghentikan langkahmu, memandangku dengan heran, lalu mengangguk dan kini menggenggam tanganku berjalan melewati gedung yang sedang di bangun.

Hangat sekali.

Tiba-tiba, semua orang yang ada di sekitar kami menengadahkan kepala dan membuka mulut mereka. Dari langit, tiba-tiba sebuah tiang besi jatuh dan langsung menembus tubuhmu. Seketika darah bermuncratan kemana-mana, membuat beberapa wanita menjerit histeris.

Aku lihat ke kiri dan kanan, lalu bayangan kemerahan itu kembali tertawa puas. "Ini semua adalah nyata, Sasuke!" Aku merengkuh tubuh Sakura lebih erat. Aku menatapnya tajam, mencoba membuatnya berhenti tertawa, namun ternyata ia malah lebih lagi tertawa puas di dekatku.

Dan penglihatanku terasa mulai tidak jelas, dan aku melihat ke arahmu yang sedang sekarat. Dan aku melihat dirimu yang tersenyum. Dan sekarang semuanya kembali menjadi hitam.

**oOo**

BRAKK!

Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Konyol sekali. Aku berusaha mengingat semua hal yang terjadi. Dengan segera aku menyibak selimut dan melihat Sakura yang kini mengejar kucing hitam itu lagi.

Aku mengajaknya pulang, dan ia melakukan semua hal sama seperti di mimpiku tadi. Aku berusaha menghindari jalan dimana gedung tempat Sakura kecelakaan di mimpiku, lalu sekelebat bayangan merah hangat muncul di dekatku saat kami menuruni tangga menuju kereta bawah tanah.

_Kalau ia ada disitu, ia membawa suatu hal buruk bagi Sakura!_

Dan benar saja, Sakura terpeleset dari tangga lalu tubuhnya terbaring di atas rel kereta yang kini menerobos tubuhnya begitu saja. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku melihat darah keluar dari tubuhmu. Kau mati dengan mengenaskan.

Kejadian yang sama terus berulang. Yaitu kematianmu. Setiap kabut hangat itu berada di dekatku, kau selalu mati. Kenapa tak pernah bisa kuubah nasibmu itu, Sakura?

**oOo**

Terus berulang dan terus berulang. Semuanya tetap sama. Berapa kali pun aku berusaha untuk membuatmu tak mati mengenaskan, kabut itu selalu tertawa puas melihat tubuhmu bersimbah darah di hadapanku.

Tanpa sadar, aku telah melewati beberapa decade untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Siklus ini telah berulang dan terus berulang seakan tiada akhir.

Tiada akhir yang bahagia bagimu.

Selama ini usahaku sia-sia. Kau selalu mati dengan tragis. Kenapa?

Dalam mimpi buruk ini, pasti akan ada sebuah akhir. Bukan dengan kematianmu. Musim panas ini terlalu indah untuk kau lewatkan dengan genangan darah. Melewati musim panas yang semakin panas ini, sebuah akhir pasti akan muncul dengan titik tolak yang menuju akhir bahagia untuk hidupmu, Sakura.

**oOo**

Kali ini entah sudah berapa kali aku terbangun. Aku berjalan kencang menuju pintu keluar, dan pintu itu terbuka lagi.

Selalu sama seperti dulu-dulu.

Aku mengejarmu yang mengejar kucing hitam sialan itu, lalu menarik tanganmu yang hampir melintasi jalanan. Tubuhku tertabrak truk dan kabut itu kini muncul lagi. Darah menggenangi seluruh tubuhku.

"Kali ini aku yang akan melayanimu." Aku tersenyum sinis. Kabut itu melelehkan air matanya. Kabut yang cengeng. Mata dan tubuhku mulai lemas. Sakura duduk terjerembab di hadapanku. Semua orang berusaha mencari pertolongan.

Kulihat gadis berwarna biru muncul dari tubuh Sakura yang berguncang sambil menangis memelukku. Ia melihat ke arahku, lalu aku tersenyum kecil.

Sekarang semuanya telah menjadi hitam. Syukurlah, semuanya telah berakhir di pertengahan musim panas ini, lalu berganti menjadi musim panas yang normal bagi Sakura.

Semoga ia menyukainya.

**End of Sasuke's Point of View**

**oOo**

Tepat tanggal 14 Agustus. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda kini terbangun lesu dengan pandangan sendu serta air mata yang masih membanjiri pipinya. Ia merengkuh bantal kuat-kuat.

"Aku… Juga gagal kali ini…" Ia bergumam, sambil mengelus kucing putih di tangannya. Ia membuka matanya ragu, lalu kini amarah terpancar jelas di matanya.

"Aku tidak boleh gagal!" Ia berseru lalu melepaskan kucing putih itu dari tangannya. "Larilah, kucing kecil! Larilah agar aku bisa mengejarmu! Lakukan seperti yang kucing hitam itu lakukan padaku dan Sasuke!"

Kucing itu diam. Sakura mengerang frustasi. Ia membenturkan dahinya ke dinding, lalu menangis keras di hadapan kucing putih yang menatapnya sendu.

"Ini semua nyata, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Four : END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Ini cerita yang bikin aku nangis pas liat PVnya, apalagi itu si Miku yang nyanyiin #nangisbombay Disini, ceritanya Sasuke dan Sakura itu udah pacaran dan tinggal serumah #plakplakplak. **

**Ah iya, berdasarkan pengamatan, fic ini sepertinya agak monoton ya ==a Gomene, kali ini aku menerima request lagu gore #ketawa iblis #padahal gak bisa bikin gore. Ada salah penulisan **_**penname **_**di chapter kemarin, harusnya **Kity Kuromi **malah jadi **Kity Kurova** #sujud-sujud Gomenee ==" Ok, saatnya balas review!**

**Pertama, buat **Dijah-hime **yang minta lagu Cantarella. Aku juga suka lagu itu~~~ Nanti, ya, kalo utang Author udah kelar. Semuanya numpuk =A=; Thanks for review!**

**Nah, ini dia keluar si **MiiGiiChan04**! Lagunya keren, kok. Aku suka~ Wah, humor nih? Aku agak gak bisa bikin humor nih #ngepek sama fic lain #plakplakplak. Nanti, ya? ;) Thanks for review!**

**Wah, lagu Suki Daisuki kan itu, **sasa-hime**? Aaaa Rin memang imyuuuut~ Emang susah sih nada tingginya si Rin itu kelewat imut #pundung. Nah, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini? Kagerou Daysnya agak gimanaaa gitu #plak Okei, ch depan diusahain nonton PVnya berkali-kali #mantengin LCD Thanks for review!**

**Buat **Guest**, magnet dan romeo and cinderellanya ditunggu, ya? Masih banyak pesanan ^^'a Nanti pasti ada kok! :D Thanks for review!**

**Ada **anshani** non login, dan ini dia ch 4 nyaa #mojok. Maaf ya, lain kali. Ini masih numpuk lho =A=; Thanks for review!**

FHYama Shikamaru** juga gak nyangka, kan? Itulah kehebatan keOOCannya Author #digampar. Wah, soal pair, kan itu udah dikasih tau kalo ini cuman khusus buat pair SasuSaku ^^'a Mohon maaf. Mungkin lain kali aku bikin pake couple lain di setiap chapter, tapi bukan di fic ini. Thanks for review!**

**Wah, **sasusaku lovers**, itu bagian dari lagunya. Si Sakura itu sebenernya nganggep dirinya sendiri itu ratu, padahal dia itu cuman anak bangsawan kaya. Nah, ceritanya itu dia kerja sendiri setelah Sasuke ninggalin dia. Itu karena Sakura gak jujur sama Sasuke kalo sebenernya masa kerjanya Sasuke udah lewat lima bulan XP #dihajar. Yah, tuntutan kemisteriusan(?) lagunya, sih =A=; Thanks for review!**

**Ah, ch 5 berdasarkan polling dipilihlah –sfx : JENG! JENG! JENG!- **_**Karakuri Burst **_**dari Rin dan Len Kagamine! Disarankan nonton PVnya terlebih dahulu!**

**Ch 6 : **_**Roten Girl Grotesque Romance **_**–udah janji sama sitar-chan TT^TT**

**Ch 7 : Magnet – Eien Hanabi – Interviewer – Dark Wood Circus (POLLING!)**

**Dan pengumuman lagi dari Author.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REQ AKAN DITUTUP PADA TANGGAL 31 JULI 2012! :3 #ditabok**

**Aa, RnR, da? :p**


	5. Karakuri Burst

**The Story Of Konohaloid**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vocaloid **_belongs to _**Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Five : Puppet Burst / Karakuri Burst**

**Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha with Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, June 28 XX99**

"_Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku, kan, Sakura?" Sasuke dan Sakura kecil kini meringkuk di bawah meja di sebuah ruangan gelap bawah tanah, tempat mereka diasingkan dari dunia luar._

"_Tentu saja, Sasuke." Sakura menggenggam tangan kecil Sasuke yang sedikit bergetar. "Sasuke hangat, lho." Sakura tersenyum._

"_Sasuke. Waktunya medical check-up." Sakura berdecak kesal. Sasuke berdiri lalu mencium pipi Sakura sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang mengusap pipi kirinya perlahan-lahan dengan rona malu._

_Sasuke selalu ikut pemeriksaan kesehatan, sedangkan Sakura selalu menunggunya untuk kembali. Mereka adalah korban penculikan anak bagi para ilmuwan di kota mereka._

_BRAKK! KYAAA!_

_Pintu didobrak dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat Sakura memekik histeris. Ilmuwan berambut uban kini berdiri di belakangnya dengan ilmuwan berambut hitam yang diurai. Mereka tersenyum licik sebelum merenggut Sakura kembali._

"_Sudah cukup perpisahannya." Ilmuwan itu menguap. "Ambil si kecil laki-laki itu. Kita tak butuh yang satunya."_

_Sakura meringis kesakitan. Sasuke kini berdiri lalu menghalangi kedua ilmuwan muda itu menyentuh tangan Sakura._

"_Sasuke-kun! Jangan! Nanti kamu diambil!"_

_Keadaan diluar penuh dengan suara bom dan tembakan peluru lalu diikuti suara jeritan kesakitan yang mencelos. Sakura menangis ketakutan dibalik tubuh Sasuke yang menghadang ilmuwan itu._

"_Kami butuh kau sekarang, Nak." Ilmuwan wanita berambut pirang itu dengan segera menarik lengan Sasuke, lalu mendorong Sakura hingga matanya terbentur di sudut meja. Sasuke meronta-ronta namun kedua ilmuwan itu berhasil memisahkan keduanya di hari penuh perang itu._

_Sakura meringis lalu menangis kencang karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di mata kanannya. Perlahan, semuanya menjadi gelap baginya._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

**oOo**

**Konoha, June 28 XX07**

Wanita berambut merah muda itu kini tertunduk lemas. Obat-obatan yang ingin ia teguk kini berhamburan di atas mejanya. Ia kini mengerang kesakitan saat mata kanannya yang dibalut perban putih terasa nyut-nyutan saat sekelebat memori-anak-kecil-berambut-ayam memenuhi pikirannya.

CKLEK!

"Sakura!" Tsunade, atasan Sakura, langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sakura yang hampir _overdosis_. Sakura memegangi jantungnya yang serasa ditusuk ribuan kali. Napasnya terputus-putus. Tsunade langsung membaringkannya di atas sofa, membuatnya tenang dengan mengelus rambutnya berkali-kali, lalu mengambil apa saja yang bisa dijadikan pertolongan pertama bagi Sakura, wanita berambut sakura tersebut.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura!" seru Tsunade panik. Ia keluar dari ruangan khusus milik Sakura, lalu menarik seluruh petugas kesehatan untuk merawat Sakura. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat tolong Sakura!"

Tsunade mengikuti para petugas kesehatan untuk meringkus Sakura, lalu membaringkan Sakura yang melotot di pangkuannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menangis. Untuk 2 hari ini, Sakura sudah hampir _overdosis_ 3 kali dengan sekarang ini.

Siapa yang tidak kaget?

"Ugh!" Sakura membuka mata. Ia mengerling jam tangannya sebentar, namun Tsunade kini menghalanginya dan menidurkannya di atas sofa. "Apa?"

"Kau. Lagi-lagi. Sudah kubilang jangan pernah coba-coba makan obat terlalu banyak." Sakura menoleh.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk makan obat-" "Tapi tidak berlebihan, Sakura!" Sakura berdecak saat omongannya diputus.

"Kau tahu, aku melakukan ini semua untukmu." Tsunade melangkah gontai menuju pintu keluar laboratorium tempat Sakura beristirahat. "Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Hn." Sakura menggumam bosan sebelum kini berjalan mendekati komputer di hadapannya. Sebuah gambar muncul, membuat matanya menyipit dan kini semuanya menjadi putih.

**oOo**

BRAKK! PRAANGG!

"Tch." Pemuda berambut hitam dengan sedikit cuatan di belakang kepalanya mendecih lalu membuang ludahnya di hadapan puluhan penjaga laboratorium bawah tanah milik musuhnya yang terbujur kaku dengan hunusan pedangnya. Mata robotiknya yang kemerahan kini menjelajah seluruh isi laboratorium.

Nihil.

Target tak ditemukan.

Ia menendang komputer yang mendecit-decit sedari tadi, lalu ia pergi keluar disertai bunyi ledakan komputer di dalam laboratorium. Ia memasukkan katananya kembali, lalu melangkah tegap menuju atasannya yang memandangnya santai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya atasannya. Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Tak ada apapun disana." Atasannya, Orochimaru, mendecih kesal sebelum kini menarik pemuda bernama Sasuke tadi ke dalam mobil. "Kemana?"

"Istirahat." Sasuke memutar bola mata kanannya bosan.

"Aku tak butuh." Orochimaru menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Tapi tubuhmu butuh. Tak usah banyak bicara. Hari ini ada _medical check-up_." Sasuke diam saja saat mobil mulai berderu halus di atas jalanan riuh. Semua penduduk memandang mereka dengan pandangan seram.

Tingkat kriminalitas semakin hari semakin tinggi saja. Kota yang kini ia lihat tidak ada indahnya sama sekali. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit bertebaran dimana-mana sisa peninggalan kemajuan manusia di masa lalu, langit tidak lagi berwarna biru melainkan berwarna abu-abu karena asap pabrik yang menggumpal.

Kota ini terpecah menjadi beberapa kelompok, namun yang paling memprakasai gerakan kelompok-kelompok yang lebih kecil adalah 2 kelompok yang saling bertolak belakang di kota itu. Kelompok pro pemerintah yang dipimpin oleh Tsunade lalu kelompok bawah tanah milik Orochimaru.

Mobil berderu kencang saat jalanan mulai lengang. Langit menjadi kelam. Kini mobil itu hampir membelok saat ada bunyi revolver yang bersarang di bagian ban mobil. Orochimaru diam namun langsung memakirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan, lalu menyuruh Sasuke keluar. Sasuke keluar dengan patuh.

"Dengar, Sasuke." Orochimaru menjabarkan. "Ada pekerjaan baru."

**oOo**

"Habisi mereka. Itu pekerjaan baru untukmu." Tsunade bersiap dengan AK-47 miliknya di tangan kanan yang ia sandang di bahu, sedangkan Sakura telah mengambil beberapa _handgun _lainnya dari tas selempang hitamnya.

Mereka tidak berdua. Ada Tenten dan Ino di belakang Sakura, sedangkan musuh mereka kini berjalan lambat ke hadapan mereka.

"Tanganku sudah gatal, Tsunade." Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Senjuu-taichou!" koreksi Tsunade. "Dan, yah, habisi saja sesukamu. Aku akan membantu."

Sakura tertawa puas, lalu di hadapannya ada Orochimaru serta anak buahnya yang siap dengan katananya. Sakura membelalakkan mata saat melihat mata kiri anak buah Orochimaru dibalut, sama sepertinya namun dalam posisi yang lain. Ia bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya, lalu mengambil dua handgun sekaligus dari wadah handgun hitam yang terselip di pinggangnya.

"Keh, inikah anak buah yang kau janjikan itu, Tsunade?" Tsunade diam. "Ada baiknya kau memberi tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Diam, dasar brengsek!" teriak Tsunade lalu memulai adegan tembak-menembak dengan suasana ricuh. Para penduduk kini berlalu lalang dengan jeritan saat mendengar suara tembakan yang saling bersahutan.

Namun, ada yang lebih menarik dari semuanya.

Pertarungan Sakura dengan anak buah Orochimaru yang –katanya, setengah robot itu. Ia ingin memulai tembakannya, namun kini ia merasakan ada sebuah aura lain yang menekannya. Ia langsung menarik pelatuk-

DOR! PRANGG!

-dan kini di belakangnya, sebuah katana menghalau pelurunya. Ia menggeram marah, lalu menembakkan revolver di dua tangannya sekaligus berkali-kali, dan berkali-kali juga manusia setengah robot itu menghalaunya.

"Kurang ajar!" Ia berteriak kesetanan. Pandangannya mulai blur. "Sialan!" Bunyi ambulans terdengar melambung.

"Sasuke!" Orochimaru berteriak dari jauh. Sasuke, manusia setengah robot itu, langsung menjauhi Sakura yang hampir dihunus katana hitamnya. Wanita itu menarik napas berat, lalu berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang berlari cepat menuju lorong. Ia terengah-engah saat sampai di belokan ke-8, dan kini lututnya bergetar.

Nihil. Keberadaan Sasuke seperti lenyap ditelan angin.

"Aku… gagal."

**oOo**

**Konoha, July 1 XX07**

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, membuat Sakura resah dan kini berusaha mengambil obat-obatannya lagi. Ia mencoba untuk meneguk obat itu sekaligus namun suara ketukan pintu membuat pil-pil beraneka warna itu berjatuhan dan membuatnya panik.

"I-Iya. Tunggu sebentar." Ia menyembunyikan pil itu di bawah bantal, lalu mengikat rambutnya asal dan membuka pintu. Ino telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan cengiran wajahnya lalu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen ke hadapan Sakura. "Mau apa kesini?" Ino mendengus.

"Pekerjaan baru." Sakura meneliti huruf-huruf di dokumen itu satu per satu lalu menutupnya kencang. "Bagaimana, hm, Sakura? Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sakura tersenyum miring sebelum menyeringai dan mengambil revolver yang ia usap tadi di atas meja.

"Ayo kita kesana, Ino."

**oOo**

"Sepertinya kita terlambat untuk mencongkel isi mata mereka dan membuang isi perut mereka." Ino mendahului Sakura. "Mereka dengan senang hati melakukannya lebih dulu dari kita. Menarik sekali. Membunuh anak buah sendiri demi menyelamatkan saksi mata."

Sakura melirik bagian komputer yang penuh cipratan darah. Genangan darah ia pijak, membuat suara bergema yang mengganggu. Ia menganggap semua hal ini biasa, lalu memandang dingin seluruh mayat yang tergeletak dengan sayatan di seluruh tubuh.

"Hah… Ino, sia-sia saja."

Setelah melewati anak tangga dan lorong-lorong sempit yang seperti tidak ada habisnya akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan besar yang berisikan tabung-tabung raksasa.

Di sekitarnya berserakan berbagai macam gelas lab yang berisikan cairan berwarna aneh.

Pandangan Sakura teralih ke ujung ruangan yang mirip aula itu. Ia menghitung jumlah tubuh yang terdiam kaku di tanah. Jumlahnya tepat 9 orang.

Ino melangkah ringan ke tempat itu lalu mengecek denyut nadi setiap orangnya.

"Yup, benar sekali. Semuanya sudah tewas dan habis tanpa sisa." Ia tertawa puas. "Miris sekali." Sakura memperhatikan tabung-tabung raksasa itu sambil bergumam.

"Hmm, siapapun yang membunuh mereka pasti tidak akan bisa berlari kemana pun setelah kejadian ini."

"Oh benarkah?" Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di punggung Sakura. Katana.

**oOo**

"Sakura!"

"Kalau aku jadi kau… Aku pasti akan lari dari sini secepat mungkin sekarang." Sakura mendengus. Ia memang telah merasakan aura keberadaan seseorang di sekitar sini, dan seseorang setengah robot inilah yang berhasil ia temui.

Kini ujung revolver Sakura siap menembak tembus ke perut siapa saja yang ada di belakangnya, hanya perlu sedikit tarikan pelatuk dan nyawa itu akan hilang.

Posisi imbang, mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Katana Sasuke telah bersiap dengan sedikit dorongan untuk menyobek punggung Sakura yang tertutup pakaian khas kepolisian warna gelap.

Tapi, masih ada pilihan lain.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan lanjutkan tanpa aku dengan drama kalian ini."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Ino telah berdiri di antara mereka lalu bersiap menembakkan peluru ke pelipis kanan Sasuke, sang manusia setengah robot itu, dan membuat Sakura kini mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbalik. Sakura berbalik, lalu melihat Sasuke menangkis seluruh peluru revolver yang ditembakkan Ino.

Kini giliran Sakura yang memanfaatkan kesempatan lengahnya Sasuke. Ia menembakkan peluru dari kedua revolvernya, namun sukses ditangkis oleh Sasuke.

"Tch. Ternyata masih ada bidak Tsunade yang berguna." Pemuda itu menyeringai sambil memutar-mutar katana di tangannya.

Seketika, kepala Sakura rasanya sakit luar biasa. Ia jatuh terduduk, namun kedua tangannya masih siap dalam posisi menyerang.

"Tidak berguna."

CRAAASH! PIP PIP PIP!

"Sasuke…" Sasuke berbalik, melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke mendecih sebelum melepaskan tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak dan kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Suaramu mudah dikenali, Temari." Terdengar getaran di kalimat Ino tadi. Ia bersiap dengan revolvernya, namun kini gadis bernama Temari itu menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Pulang, Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk patuh. "Tugas kita disini sudah selesai." Mereka pergi. Sakura dapat mendengar suara cekipak tanah bersentuhan dengan darah. Semakin lama semakin menghilang. Kepalanya pusing dan berat sementara telinganya berdenging keras. Ino ingin membunuh mereka berdua, namun keadaan Sakura lebih utama.

Ini lebih buruk dari _overdosis_ dengan sayatan di bagian leher, kecil dan menyiksa.

"Ugh!" Bayangan semu membayangi mata kiri Sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Kenapa… Siapa dia?"

**oOo**

"Jelaskan semuanya!" Sakura berteriak di hadapan Tsunade. "Tentang Sasuke! Jelaskan padaku semuanya!"

Tsunade terkejut sejenak, amat terkejut, namun raut wajahnya kini menjadi sendu. "Ada saatnya kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Beritahu aku, bodoh!" Sakura kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia mencengkeram kerah leher Sasuke yang menanggapinya santai.

"Baiklah. Bisa kau lepaskan dulu?" Sakura melepaskan cengkeramannya perlahan-lahan, lalu duduk di hadapan Tsunade yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kau tahu 8 tahun lalu ada penciptaan besar-besaran bernama Vocaloid?"

Tentu saja. Ia mengangguk.

"Vocaloid digunakan untuk menciptakan manusia dengan kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa. Seperti yang kau tahu, banyak ilmuwan yang ikut serta dalam hal ini. Termasuk… aku dan Orochimaru.

"Kami mencari anak-anak untuk dijadikan percobaan, lalu Orochimaru menemukan aset tersembunyi di kota ini. Kami menggunakannya untuk penelitian."

Jeda sejenak.

"Dan… Kalianlah yang terpilih dari seluruh anak yang kami kumpulkan. Sakura Haruno dan… Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura tampak makin tertarik. "Kami selalu mengadakan _medical check-up_, sebelum akhirnya kami memutuskan hanya Sasuke yang pantas menerima Vocaloid. Dalam hal lain, Orochimaru memanfaatkannya untuk melakukan perbuatan ilegal, menculik Sasuke untuk kepuasannya tersendiri."

BRAKK! PRANGG!

"LARI, SAKURA! LARI!"

Sakura diam membatu melihat Tsunade kini menahan tawanan mereka dari kubu Orochimaru yang menyerang mereka, sebelum mengangguk dan kini berlari dengan revolver di dalam tasnya. Keadaan kacau balau di luar ruangan Tsunade. Gedung yang mereka tempati sekarang bagaikan gedung kantor yang kacau balau karena gempa bumi.

Sakura berlari menuju pintu keluar. Terus berlari hingga kakinya seolah mati rasa. Saat ingin keluar dari gedung, ia dicegat.

PRANGG! DOR DOR DOR!

"Sialan!" desis Sakura. Napasnya terhenti-henti. Ia memikirkan nasib buruknya yang terbunuh sebelum menemukan Sasuke, sahabat masa kecilnya. Setidaknya, itu yang diberi tahu Tsunade tadi.

BRAKK! DOR DOR DOR!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, JIDAT! CEPAT LARI!" Ino dan Tenten menahan mereka semua dengan senjata laras panjang dan banyak sekali senjata lainnya. Sakura melirik mereka sebentar, sebelum mereka bertiga saling bertukar senyum dan kini ia berlari menembus kawanan itu.

Kabur.

**oOo**

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto masuk setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan Orochimaru. "Kemungkinan terburuk itu menjadi kenyataan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Sa-Sasuke, ia menghilang."

BRAKK!

Orochimaru menggebrak mejanya keras, menimbulkan suara berdebum. Ia berteriak lantang.

"SEGERA KIRIM PASUKAN! PIKIRKAN KEMUNGKINAN TERBURUK!"

**oOo**

Sakura menarik nafas panjang saat kakinya menapaki sebuah dataran gersang berbatu. Rasanya seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuhnya mau rontok.

Ia memicingkan matanya memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak ingat kemana ia pergi, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah lari.

Awalnya Sakura kesulitan mengenali tempat yang sekarang dipijaknya karena tempat itu hampir gelap total, hanya cahaya bulan samar-samar yang meneranginya. Ia bisa merasakan permukaan tanah kasar yang sedang dipijaknya juga beberapa puing-puing bangunan yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Familiar.

"Selamat datang di neraka kecil kita…"

DOR! PRANG!

Sakura menembakkan peluru dari revolver kanannya dengan segenap sisa tenaganya. Bunyi yang saling bersahutan memulai pertempuran batin mereka.

Suara nyaring itu berasal dari seseorang dengan jubah putih berdiri tegak membelakanginya. Sosok itu tampak sesekali mengusap kepalanya lalu menggerutu frustasi.

"Selalu saja kau. Sakura." Ia berdecak kesal

"Setiap hari, bayangan itu… Memaksa masuk ke dalam kepalaku... Membuatku jengkel, kau tahu!" Ia mendesis.

Sakura mengambil jarak aman, tangannya sudah berdiam siaga di tempat revolver-revolver miliknya berada.

"Sasu…ke?" Sakura terduduk lemas.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa.. Kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam pikiranku?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

Sekali lagi Sakura terpaku melihat sosok Sasuke di depannya. Seingatnya Sasuke memiliki mata obsidian teduh yang selalu menatapnya hangat tapi kini... Matanya berwarna merah dan tampak berkilat marah kepadanya.

Dia bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha yang ada di ingatannya sudah mati.

"Aku terus memikirkan bagaimana cara mengenyahkan rasa sakit di kepalaku ini... Menyebalkan. Mengganggu."

"Dan aku sampai pada kesimpulan..." Sasuke menggenggam erat katana miliknya yang lain yang tersembunyi di balik jas labnya.

"Kurasa rasa sakit ini akan menghilang kalau aku membunuhmu." Senyuman tanpa ekspresi terpajang lagi di wajahnya.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Pijakan kakinya seperti hilang entah kemana. Saat itulah ia yakin seratus persen sahabat baiknya sudah mati, yang ada di depannya hanyalah sebuah boneka pembunuh yang tak kenal ampun.

"Ahahaha benar! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini!" Sakura tertawa miris mengusap tempat dimana seharusnya bola mata kanannya berada.

"Semua hal di dunia ini dipisahkan menjadi hitam dan putih... Sejak awal semuanya memang sudah ditentukan. Misiku adalah memburu dan memusnahkan kejahatan." Ia melanjutkan. "Dasar bodoh, Sakura."

Ia menarik revolvernya menimbulkan bunyi tajam yang menyayat telinga.

"Kita akhiri disini."

"Dengan senang hati."

Senyum sinis terpampang di wajah keduanya.

Sakura yang pertama kali melakukan serangan dengan melepaskan peluru ke arah Sasuke dan dengan mudah ia menangkisnya.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut.

Sampai keduanya terengah.

Terengah, jatuh, bangkit lagi, terjerembab dan berlumur darah.

"Ugh!" Keduanya meringis sambil memegang kepala mereka masing-masing saat banyak sekali ingatan semu yang menerpa kepala mereka bagaikan sebuah batu bata yang menghantam.

Mereka menghancurkan satu sama lain, sambil memikul beban di kepala. Ini semua keinginan mereka. Sakura kini memegang bahu kanannya yang tergores katana Sasuke, membuat darah berhamburan membaur dengan gaunnya yang semerah darah juga jas laboratoriumnya yang kini mulai kotor. Ia pernah merasakan hal ini, namun rasanya kali ini lebih menohok.

"Tsk. Kita akhiri semuanya disini!"

Keduanya mulai kehabisan tenaga ditambah lagi kepala mereka yang sejak tadi pusing bukan main.

Serangan berikutnya akan menjadi akhir.

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda menyerang sedangkan Sakura siap dengan revolvernya.

Sasuke berencana menyerang bagian depan tubuh Sakura sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidak merencanakan apapun, rencananya hanya menghancurkan Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya.

Bunyi logam kembali berdenging keras.

Seperti rencananya, Sasuke menyerang bagian depan tubuh Sakura tapi dihalau oleh revolver emasnya. Katana Sasuke tertancap beberapa inci kedalam revolver milik Sakura.

"Ahahaha menarik!" Sakura tertawa puas seakan mengejek.

"Hentikan tawamu. Tidak ada yang lucu, Sakura. Bagaimanapun caranya... Aku akan memusnahkan keberadaanmu." Ia membuang ludah beserta darah dari mulutnya.

"Begitupun denganku, Sasuke." Senyum Sakura mengembang saat ia berhasil melepas katana dari revolvernya. Ia sudah menarik pelatuknya saat Sasuke dengan siap menghunuskan katananya

"Ini dia-"

BRUGH!

"-akhir bagi kita."

Tiba-tiba seberkas ingatan menghantam keduanya seperti sambaran kilat. Penglihatan keduanya mengabur. Hanya cahaya putih menyilaukan yang tersisa dari penglihatan mereka.

"_Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku, kan, Sakura?"_

"_Tentu saja, Sasuke."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Five : END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Hola hola #nari hawai. Ada yang bisa bayangin EDnya? Di PV gak dikasih tau sih #pundung. Oh iya, ada pengumuman #penting gak penting**

**Setiap 5 ch di fic ini, akan ada bonus chapter. Silakan pilih bonus chapter berikutnya:**

_**Truth or Dare **_**(All TSoK player with Crypton Family)**

_**Behind The Scene **_**(All TSoK player with crew)**

_**Interview **_**(All TSoK player with Crypton Family)**

**Silakan dipilih dan kutunggu sampai malam nanti! Oh iya, besok uke Author ultah~~~ #dihajar. Mungkin lama update setelah ini. Gomene.**

**Baiklah, ehm untuk **sasa-hime** yang req Kagerou Days. Waa, gimana tuh Kagerou Daysnya? Itu latarnya di rumah ^^'a Waa *peyuk bayik(?)* Okei, thanks for review and req!**

**Selanjutnya si **MiiGiiChan04**, tunggu req yang lain selesai dulu ya ^^'a Masih banyak utang #plakplakplak Thanks for review!**

**Wah, **Lavender's Violin**, Magnet itu emang tentang yuri karena si Luka sama Miku yang original nyanyi. Tapi, versi Rin sama Lennya lebih nyentuh, lho. Jadi mirip Just Be Twins! #plakplakplak Hm, aku cuman tau Cendrillon doang. Hm, panggil aku Karen, kei? Thanks for review!**

**Ada **ansani **lagi, nih. Okei, kita tunggu polling yang lain dulu. Wah, itu gak janji ya mau di ch berapa. Thanks for review!**

**Aih, my uke(?) **celubba **akhirnya nimbul(?) jugaa XDD~~ Yah, semangat apdet kilat nih B) Wah, aku kira malah si Sasuke jadi OOC lho di ch kemaren #pundung Yadong, tinggal tunggu aja si Sasuke bakal kesiksa (Sasuke : Maksud loooh? #ala sokmimah #digampar) Hohoo thanks for review!**

Ricchu **yang manis semanis Sasuke(?), itu ch kayaknya gagal ngebangkitin lagu awalnya deh #pundung. Beda banget TT^TT Nah, di ch 4, silakan bayangkan sendiri #senyum gaje. Yah, kan di PVnya si Miku ada yang mati, jadi otomatis Sasuke mati (Sasuke : Ketimbang gue babat lo diem aja sana!) Thanks for review!**

**Yang terakhir, **Chilliane E **non login yang pedas(?). Nanti, ya ^^'a Soalnya masih ada rikues yang belum jadi #pundungpundungpundung Thanks for review!**

**Yosh! Ch depan adalah ch BONUS!**

**Ch 6 : Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance**

**Ch 7 : -masih polling-**

**Ch 8 : -lagu kesukaan Author di polling-**

**RnR, shii?**


End file.
